Sharing This Moment Together
by MidnightxRose
Summary: Hayner, Pence, and Olette are best friends. But these days, Pence has noticed Hayner acting a little different and strange lately whenever he's around Olette. Realizing that there's clearly something more going on, Pence comes up with a brilliant plan to help his friends get what they truly want. Without them knowing of course. One-shot.


_**A/N: Helloooo! Once again, I have been inspired to write another one-shot! I'm really happy that so many people liked my other one, "Lovestruck" :D Thanks to those who reviewed to it and favorited it! Very much appreciated~ But anyways, this is another one, but this time it's a HaynerxOlette one-shot. Another one of my favorite couples in KH! This one is also not AU :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this little cute one-shot! **_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the KH characters, nor anything else KH related! **_

_***~*~*Sharing This Moment Together~*~*~**_

"Ugh, what a long day of school. I'm glad it's finally over." in a small town called Twilight Town, two boys and a girl were found walking together, coming from school.

"Oh quit complaining Hayner. School wasn't that bad. Right Pence?" the girl looked at the slightly larger boy lagging behind them a little.

"Olette's right. School was fun today." the spiky black-haired boy stated happily.

"Gahh… You two are always ganging up on me." the blonde complained, flinging his arms up in the air in a frustrated manner.

These three, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, are best friends, living in a peaceful town. They did almost everything together. And they even had a secret spot they always hung out in for free time.

Once in their "usual spot", they liked to call it, Hayner threw his book bag at a random area and sat down right on the green couch, stretching his arms and legs.

"Ah, school definitely tired me out a little… and bore me to death." the blonde yawned loudly, but then he suddenly jumped up off the couch with energy. This confused his other two friends… "But! I'm not too tired to go to the Sandlot and practice for the next Struggle Match coming up. Hey Pence, wanna come with me?" Hayner grinned, looking over at his friend.

"Sure. If we get ice cream on the way." Pence grinned back, getting up. But Hayner's grin quickly disappeared and he sighed.

"Fine…" but before the two boys could leave, Olette had stood firmly in front of them, arms crossed.

"Ahem. You two are going _nowhere _until we finish our homework first." she stated sternly and the two boys groaned.

"Jeez Olette. It's always about homework with you." Pence looked to his blonde friend, _hoping _he would think of something to get them out of the whole homework ordeal. But, much to his surprise, Hayner was walking back to get his book bag, taking out papers that were probably worksheets from school. "Hayner! What are you doing?" he asked in disbelief.

"Uh, about to work on the homework assignments for tonight?" he responded nonchalantly. Upon seeing Hayner's changed reaction, Olette smiled and joined him, taking her own homework out. She looked over at Pence.

"Come and join us Pence. By working together, we can get the homework done quicker." she smiled. The black-haired boy only blinked, staring at her and Hayner… _Especially _at Hayner.

"Uh, yeah… right." he joined them, sitting next to Hayner, grabbing his bag from behind him, taking out his homework as well. When he got the chance, he nudged Hayner, making him look up, and Pence gave him the "_Are you insane?_" look. But, his blonde friend only shrugged, and went back to work.

Pence still found it odd, but he only shrugged and shook the thought away.

* * *

"_Finally _done!" Hayner stretched his arms and legs again, yawning out loudly once more. "That was torture…" Olette rolled her eyes at this.

"The homework wasn't _that _bad." she playfully shoved him with her elbow, which made him smile. Then the blonde jumped back up, his energy quickly returning to him and had a sudden look of excitement on his face.

"Now that the boring homework is over, on to the Sandlot!" he pointed randomly… Olette and Pence stood up, looking at their excited friend.

"I'll come along. Besides, I have to talk to Seifer about something." the brunette stated, ready to go. But hearing that last part, the blonde turned his head to look at her, with shock and disbelief replacing his face now.

"Wait… _you _talk with Seifer… About _what_, exactly?" he demanded, making Olette look at him with eyebrows raised. She didn't think it would be _that _big of a deal…

"Just about school… Jeez Hayner, you know, Seifer isn't _that _bad of a person. At least, not all the time anyway." and hearing _this, _Hayner's jaw dropped. Before anymore questions could be asked, Olette walked off on her own, shaking her head.

Pence walked up to his now shocked friend, waving his hand in front of his face. "Hayner? Haynerrrr… Hey, are you-"

"_What _is wrong with that girl? How could she say Seifer isn't _that bad of a person_! Last week, he tripped me in the hallway, _on purpose_!" Hayner just exploded with anger, which made Pence jump.

"Oh, right, I remember that, but-"

"Come on Pence! Let's go practice!" and he grabbed the larger boy's arm, dragging him out of the usual spot and stomping his way to the Sandlot.

"Are we still getting ice cream?" Pence dared to ask.

"No! Not at a time like this!" the blonde snapped, obviously still angry… Pence stared at his friend, clearly confused… Why was he making a big deal out of this? And why was he so angry?

* * *

They arrived at the Sandlot, where they saw Olette talking with a trio of people. Well, she was mainly talking to the blonde one with a beanie covering his hair, and he had striking blue eyes.

Hayner stared in anger at how they were talking so lightly with each other, and occasionally, they would laugh. That just irritated him even more.

"Uh, Hayner. Aren't you gonna… well, practice?" the spiky blackette stared at his friend and glanced at Olette from time to time.

"Ugh… _look _at him. Talking to Olette like they're good ole buddies… I think Siefer is brainwashing her. _That's _it. Brainwash. He's exactly the kind of person that would do that." Hayner muttered, mostly to himself, but he said it loud enough for Pence to hear. The black haired boy stared oddly at his friend. Actually, he was quite concerned about him at this point… He knew something was wrong, and he was curious to know what that something was.

"Hayner… can I ask a very important question?" he piped up, but it seemed that the blonde didn't hear him. "I'd like to know if-"

"You wanna help me get Olette and stop her from being brainwashed? Sure Pence! I would appreciate that!" and, once again, the blackette was dragged off by Hayner, and they were making their way towards their brunette friend.

"Wait, that's not what I wanted to ask! Hayner, you should really think before doing something crazy!" but Hayner ignored his friend's attempt to stop him. Once they reached her, the flustered blonde grabbed her hand.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt but, uh, we need to have a talk with _our_ friend Olette here." he glared at the other blonde, Seifer, and then he dragged the confused brunette away, leaving Seifer confused.

"Freak." but he shrugged it off, and turned back to his friends.

* * *

"Hayner! What was that for?" the friends were back in the Usual Spot, Olette's voice raised and angry.

"What? I was merely saving you from the dangers of being brainwashed by that thug Seifer." the blonde defended, arms crossed. Pence sat on the couch, watching his two friends argue… He wanted to intervene, but he knew he would probably get into some trouble if he did…

"Brainwash? What… what are you talking about? How did brainwashing get put into this?" Olette was clearly confused.

"Oh, come on! You and him were talking _normally_, like… like you two were good friends or something. There's no way that would happen, so obviously, he was brainwashing you!" of course, all the nonsense Hayner was making up, was clearly just a cover-up to hide what he was really feeling.

"Okay, first of all, what's wrong with just talking to him? Seifer is a person you know! And I can talk to anyone any way I want to!" Olette argued.

"Wow, you're really asking me that? Olette, it's _Seifer_. He's caused grief for us like… more than once! He tripped me yesterday! And quite frankly, I wanna know what you were talking to him about." he waited for a response as he stared at his best friend.

"Ughh…" now she was getting annoyed. "What are you, my wife? Nagging me about everything?"

"Oh, so now I'm a lady!" the blonde looked offended, and also found it a bit odd for Olette to say that. But he mentioned nothing of it. "Just tell me what you two were talking about!"

"Fine! We were just talking about the project for English! I was just asking him if he, or Rai, or Fuu, had come up with any ideas. I _wanted _to work with you on it, but I change my mind! I'll work with Pence instead! There, ya happy?" and after her shouting, she stormed off. Hayner stood there, agape.

He didn't mean to make her _that _angry… He was just curious to know what was going on.

Pence slowly walked up to him.

"Dude, are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, but Hayner shrugged it off.

"I'm fine." he grumbled, backing away. This is when Pence had to be serious. He grabbed his best friend's arm, holding it firmly this time, so he wouldn't run off. "Pence, let go-"

"No. tell me what's going on." he demanded sternly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, _come on_. You've been acting _so _weird lately. It started like… last week or something. Whenever you were with Olette, you did… weird stuff. Doing _a lot _of favors for her, even though she never really asked you to do to them. And honestly, you've been _way _too nice to her, more than usual, which I never quite thought possible. Oh, and willing to do homework without making an argument first? Yeah, that's not you Hayner. Not to mention, that argument with her just now, you didn't have to take it that far." he explained thoroughly with a stern and serious face. Hayner only stared at him… in wonder and shock.

"…" he didn't even know how to react or respond to that.

"So, in conclusion, you can't just say _nothing _is going on." Pence continued, letting out a deep breath after saying all that, and waited for an answer.

"Tch." the blonde didn't say anything, but turned away from his friend.

"We're best friends, man. You can't hide things from me. Now," the blackette released his arm. "My questions is… Do you have a thing for Olette?" he finally asked the question he's been wondering about and dying to know the answer for.

Hayner's eyes widened in shock at the question, and a slight blush filled his cheeks. "Uhh…" a feeling of embarrassment overwhelmed him.

"Well? Do you like her or what?" Pence asked again, using different words, still waiting for an answer. The blonde's face began to redden deeper and heat up more.. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly as he turned to the spiky blackette. He still didn't answer. But, this was all Pence needed to see for an answer. "I knew it." he smiled, but out of nowhere, Hayner tackled him down to the ground, his hands smacked against his mouth.

"But don't you dare say a word to Olette! She's already mad at me, and I don't want anything worse to happen!" even though it _was _his fault in the first place, making Olette angry… Pence nodded in understanding. "Alright…" and he moved his hand off his mouth, standing up and helped Pence back up, both back on their feet now, the blackette looking at him curiously.

"How long have you liked her?" he asked the blushing blonde.

"Uh, well… I guess, a while? I mean… I know we're all best friend and everything, and it does seem kinda awkward but, Olette's just… really cool. And she's… Well, she's cute." the more he talked about her, the more he blushed, his whole face turning red.

"I see…" Pence placed a hand on his chin. "So, the reason you were interrogating her earlier was mainly because you were jealous, right?"

"Yeah…" even though he didn't really wanna admit that. "But, I mean, it _seemed _like she was into Seifer or something. Well, to me anyway. Of course, that would be way out of line."

"Well, you crossed the line too. I doubt she wants to look at you now. Or talk to you. Or-"

"Okay Pence, thanks for the helpful advice!" Hayner exclaimed sarcastically, turning around and was clearly annoyed now. His stubbornness made Pence laugh.

"Anyway, guess what I'm trying to say is… if you _like _her, maybe you should consider… what's the phrase… make a move on her?" he advised, making Hayner turn around and look at his friend, an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, since when are you 'Mr. Love Doctor', all of a sudden?" he questioned, making Pence blink. "Besides, even if I _tried _'making a move' on her, I _doubt _she'd realize my feelings. I'm just gonna face the fact that Olette will never like me." the blonde sighed, turning back around. The blackette stared at his now hopeless friend.

Then he began to think. Maybe what Hayner says isn't all true. Maybe Olette has feelings for him too, but she's just hiding them, like he was…

"Eh, whatever. I don't see why I should care. I'm going back to the Sandlot. You can come join me if you want." his sudden change in attitude took Pence out of his thoughts for a second, but he saw him walk off on his own.

"Pfft. He says he doesn't care." but Pence knew all too well that he did.

And, instead of following Hayner, he went to go find Olette.

* * *

Meanwhile, the curly brunette was found in the nearby jewelry shop, sightseeing. She loved looking at all the rings, bracelets, necklaces and the other fine jewelry sold here. She only wished she had the munny to buy some…

Also, stopping by here almost always made her calm and in a good mood.

"Olette!" when she suddenly heard her name called, she immediately turned around to see Pence running up to her.

"Oh, hey Pence." she was surprised to see him here, of all places. "What's up?" she asked when he reached up to her, her noticing he was completely out of breath. There clearly had to be something important going on if he came all the way here, and in such a rush, it seemed.

"Uhh…" when Pence could breathe, he had to think about what to say for a minute. He had a plan in mind, but he didn't want to ruin it too fast. "Um, so, we're working on the project together, right?" hearing this made Olette smile. Anything about homework and the boys actually _willing _to mention it and/or consider doing it, was music to her ears.

"Yup! We can start it tomorrow if you want."

"Alright, sounds good. But, uh… What about Hayner?" he asked slowly, eyeing Olette carefully. But from the sound of _his _name, Olette scowled and she turned back to the rings she was looking at earlier.

"He can do the project _by himself._" clearly, she was still upset with him.

"Right…" and Pence figured he had to go with his plan quick. "Alright, so anyway, let's meet up at the Clock Tower tomorrow to work on the project." he grinned, though Olette turned back to look at him like he was crazy.

"What? The Clock Tower? I know we go there all the time, but working on our project there? Seems a bit dangerous… don't you think?" she asked, staring at him in confusion. Pence thought about it for a second.

"Hmm… good point…" he was now brainstorming another area… "Well, how about the Old Mansion? It's pretty peaceful and we can work on the project there. And it's safe." he added that last part with a smile. Olette placed a finger on her chin.

"Well… I guess that's fine." she concluded.

"Okay! So, tomorrow, don't forget! And I'll bring everything, so don't worry!" and he had starting sprinting off. The burnette stared in wonder at the boy… He was odd sometimes…

* * *

Pence was at home, writing a note addressed to Hayner for tomorrow. He knew that if he went to the Sandlot and tried talking to him, he probably wouldn't be listening at all, simply due to the fact that he was stubborn and angry at the moment, and he was practicing for the next Struggle Match. Pence knew that Hayner _did not _like being interrupted when he's practicing.

When he was done writing the note, he slipped it in his pocket and laid down, thinking about his genius plan. He just wanted to help his friends out. He was hoping that tomorrow will go smoothly…

* * *

The next morning, Pence was already awake and at the Usual Spot. The note he wrote yesterday was placed right where Hayner usually sat at. To keep it where it was, he took out an eraser from his book bag, placing it over the note so the wind wouldn't blow it away or anything. And with that, he ran off.

Olette was at her house, wide awake, but her eyes were tired. She barely got enough sleep last night, considering she had a lot on her mind, so she couldn't sleep too well.

For one, she was thinking about the project. Wondering and worrying if she and Pence were going to finish it in time. And the other thing… well, she found it odd working with Pence. She always worked with Hayner, since he normally doesn't do well on projects when he's by himself, unlike Pence.

And speaking of Hayner, she wasn't necessarily mad anymore about the whole argument they had yesterday. But, she was still wondering _why _he began to act like that all of a sudden…

In a way, she wanted to talk with him, but if he was still mad at her, she definitely would not talk with him, then.

She sighed and got up out of her bed to dress and hopefully have a better day. At least it was the weekend.

After getting ready, she was making her way to the Old Mansion, where she was to meet Pence and start their project.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hayner was found taking an early walk. He normally didn't wake up _this _early, especially on a weekend, but he, too, had a lot on his mind.

He was thinking about what Pence said yesterday.

"_If you like her, maybe you should… what's the phrase… make a move on her?_" his words repeated over and over again in his head. And he was actually _thinking_ long and hard about that question. If he actually _did _"make a move", how would she even react? It was Olette after all. The only "love" she seems to have is for school or anything related to it.

Kinda like him with Struggle Matches.

But that was clearly beside the point.

He wanted to talk to her, but he was afraid that she was still mad at him, which he can't blame her.

"Wonder where Pence is…" he said out loud, and made his way to Pence's house. But once he got there, he was told that he wasn't home at the moment. So, instead, Hayner was now making his way to the Usual Spot, hoping he'd be there, or Olette.

To his dismay, he found that they weren't, which upset the blonde. Before leaving though, he noticed a note on the couch. He noticed the eraser over top it was Pence's so he had to have been here beforehand. He picked up both the eraser and the note, shoving the eraser in his pocket to give to Pence later and began to read the note in his head,

"_Hayner! If you read this note, then you need to meet me at the Old Mansion, ASAP! It's important, so after reading this, GO!_" he blinked, staring at the note. What could be so important that he had to write a note for him so early in the morning…?

He stuffed the note in the same pocket the eraser was in, and he was now making a sprint to the Old Mansion, which still gave him the creeps, but he went anyway.

* * *

Pence, meanwhile, was behind some trees, near the Old Mansion, watching and waiting for his two friends to arrive and meet up.

He was hoping his plan would work… but he couldn't help but feel a little awkward…

"_I feel like some kind of stalker or something…_" but, well, he was doing this for his friends. So, he was _hoping _nothing goes wrong.

Olette was the first to arrive. Once she did, she was quite lost and confused.

"Pence! Hey, Pence!" she called, looking around for her project partner, yet he was nowhere to be found in the girl's eyes. "Hm… wonder where he could be." she sat herself down on the soft grass and waited for his arrival.

Pence felt bad for ditching her like that… but hopefully Hayner would show up soon. If not, his plan was doomed to fail…

But, luckily, Hayner was well on his way. Yes, his curiosity got the better of him and he simply just wanted to know what Pence wanted.

If it was about school… he'd most likely smack him.

Struggle Match, or anything related to it… then he would definitely be interested.

Olette… wait, why did she cross his mind? That was odd…

Even stranger, once he stepped on the grounds of the Old Mansion, he saw Olette idly sitting there as if waiting for someone. Her back was to him, so she hadn't seen him, nor even have any idea of his presence.

"… Olette?" he choked out, his voice hoarse. By the way she stiffened, Hayner wasn't sure if she was happy or sad to know he was here.

Olette's eyes widened in shock. That wasn't Pence's voice… Clearly it was Hayner's. She hesitated, not sure what to do. But, when she finally decided on something, she turned around to see the blonde standing there in front of her.

"Hayner… Hey." there was an awkward atmosphere felt amongst the two teens.

"Uh…" it took a while, but he had finally walked up to the brunette. Olette felt… nervous. She felt like she needed to say something. Hayner had the same feeling.

"So, what are you doing here?" and there it was. Both of them had asked that at the exact same time, which surprised the two, but they both let out a light laugh.

But after that, there was silence from the two, both waiting for either of them to say something.

"Um…" they both started. "You go first." the two laughed again at how they kept mimicking each other's words.

"Lady's first." Hayner smiled, sitting down next to Olette. Though she appreciated his manners, or maybe he was just doing that to avoid saying something first, but either way, she didn't want to be the first one to say something. But, well, she was obliged to, so…

"Hayner… about our argument yesterday… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you all… angry and stuff." Olette sighed, bringing back the dreaded memory of that argument. She stared at him, now waiting for him to say something.

"I should be the one to apologize first. Besides, it was my fault." when he did answer, he looked at her with sincere eyes. "I'm sorry, Olette." … the way he looked right now… Somehow, he looked _different_. But in a good way. And the tone of his voice… sent nervous tingles all over her body. Olette stared at her best friend, having this odd feeling bubble up inside her. "Olette? Are you alright?" the now concerned blonde waved his hand in front of her face, wondering if she was still all there in the head.

"Uh… huh?" she snapped out of it, Hayner noticing a blush tinted on her cheeks. What did that blush signify? And why was she staring at him like that? "I-I mean… um." she was at a loss for words. Why was she acting so… weird? But her odd nature amused Hayner and he started to laugh, his worries gone now. But this caused Olette to glare at him. "What's so funny?" she demanded, but this only made him laugh harder. "Hayner!"

"Sorry, sorry! It's…" he tried to control himself. "It's just, seeing you act all weird is funny to me. You're usually always like, organized and in control." he smiled, looking at her. Olette blinked, thinking about what he said… Well, she had to admit, that was true. She couldn't help but laugh now, Hayner laughing once again, joining her.

When they stopped, they looked up at the sky together, Hayner realizing something.

"By the way, I don't think you told me why you were here." he mentioned.

"I was supposed to meet Pence here, for our project, but clearly he's not here. Which, I am going to have a strict talk with him later." hearing this, the blonde had a confused look cross his face.

"Wait… I was supposed to meet Pence here for something too. He actually wrote me a note for me to come here." he took out the note showing it to Olette.

"That's odd…" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" but the gears in Hayner's brain started working and figuring something out… "Wait a minute…" he muttered under his breath. Olette _supposed _to meet Pence here. Pence_ wanting_ Hayner to come here to meet him, yet met with Olette…

It was all coming together.

"_Damn you, Pence._" Hayner smiled, shaking his head. Then, he looked over at Olette, and began thinking… What was it that Pence said to do? Already, he had forgotten, but he began to try and remember.

"_Make a move._" oh, right… That's what it was…

Well, they were on good terms now so, he _should_ be going all for it. But, the blonde just didn't know what to do or say, for that matter.

Meanwhile, Pence, who witnessed _everything_, had his hands clasped over his mouth, trying _so hard _to keep himself from screaming anything.

"_Come on Hayner! You two are practically alone! Together! Now's the time!_" Pence screamed angrily in his head instead, as if Hayner could somehow have the ability to read his thoughts.

But surprisingly, the blonde had finally thought up of something, ready to make his move.

"Hey Olette." the curly brunette turned to look at him with those dazzling, emerald green eyes of hers.

"Hm?"

"Just curious… Are you still ticklish?" there was a smirk spread across his face. Olette glared, figuring out what he was trying to do.

"No." she stated firmly, eyeing the blonde like a hawk.

"Alright. Just wondering." and he looked away. The brunette shook her head.

"_He's such a weirdo_." she looked back up at the sky, letting her guard down. Right when she looked away, she felt the touch of someone poking her side repeatedly, and began jumping, squealing and giggling. "Hayner!"

"Liar, you _are_ still ticklish!" he laughed as he now began to tickle the girl.

"Stop it! Hayner!" she began struggling, but it was no use. She had fallen over from all the laughter, and Hayner stopped, though he was still snickering.

"Gotcha good." he smirked. Hearing this, Olette herself smirked back at him. The second she sat up, he tackled Hayner down to the ground, pinning his arms down. "Whoa…" he blinked, looking up at the curly brun.

"Who's got who now?" she countered, chuckling. Hayner laid there in defeat, smiling. The two looked into each other's eyes. There was something evident in both of their eyes.

Hayner saw it.

Olette saw it.

And even though Pence couldn't exactly see their eyes, he felt like something good was about to happen at this moment. The moment he had been waiting for.

"Hayner…" Olette bent her head down a little, moving her face closer to his, her hair falling a little past her shoulders.

"Yeah Olette?" Hayner watched her closely, his cheeks burning, but he gently freed his hand from hers and reached up, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Olette loved his touch…

"Um… would it be weird if…" she was blushing now too, trying to find the right words to say.

"If what…?" the curious blonde was _dying _to know what she wanted to say.

"… If I told you that I… I've liked you for… a _very _long time now…" she couldn't _believe _she confessed that, but, it was true. He has been her childhood crush. She was _very _good at hiding it all these years.

Now, Hayner was in quite schock. He didn't think she liked him _that _long. Hell, he never even expected it. Also, the fact that _she _confessed first seemed to degrade him. Just a little though.

"Heh…" but, he smiled. "That's not weird at all. I like you to Olette. Probably more than you think." and now he confessed, making him actually feel relieved. Inside, Olette laughed. She figured as much. Why else would he begin to be nice to her, do as she says nowadays, and got mad over the whole Seifer ordeal? She only wished she noticed that earlier…

"Oh yeah?" she smirked, having something in mind. "You think you can prove that theory." Hayner saw right through her, knowing what she wanted. He let out a laugh at how cute she was being right now.

"I think I can." and he sat up a little, kissing Olette full on the lips while wrapping his other arm around her waist, surprising the curly brunette from how quick he was but, nonetheless, her lips danced with his in a passionate motion.

Once their lips parted, they stared into each other's eyes again, both were blushing so much, their faces were as red as an apple.

"It's a good thing we're alone right now…" Olette laughed nervously. Well, as far as she knew anyway.

"Yeah… Alone, and sharing this moment together." Hayner smiled, laying himself back down again. Olette gently placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Not only were they happy to finally share their moment together, but Pence, who had been happily jumping up and down, cheering quietly, was happy as well.

_**A/N: Annnnnd CUT! ... Yeah, I don't know why I did that... but anyway! That was my cute little one-shot :) HaynerxOlette is definitely one of my fav pairings! I had to make this one-shot about them :3 and I might make one later... for TerraxAqua though. That's another definite favorite pairing of mine. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed reading this and please review and tell me what you thought of this one! Thank you for reading~ **_


End file.
